Dancing, breathing, livingFor me
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella is a singer and dancer at a coffee shop. What happens when she goes to a Teen camp for a month over the summer where she and the Cullens..partially anyway..meet. Drama, and a little comedy insues. R&R Be nice...please.. no flames!
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way size or form.

Emmett: Halleluja!

I've had just about enough of you Emmett! Edward you better handel your brother!

Edward: Oh no I'm not getting involved.

Alice: Oh yes you will.

Cullens: Enjoy!

Thanks guys, enjoy the story.

It was another usual night at the coffee shop. tomorrow would be my last performances before camp. I dance and I sing. TOnight my singing partner/step brother will be here. I sat at the table and waited quietly. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Bells." I remembered that voice.

"Hey Jake." I Said. HE sat down next to me.

"PLease welcome to the stage, Jacob Black and Isabella Swan." Came the announcers voice. I mix of emotions ran through me. Fear, nervousness, happiness, sadness because this would be my last night for about a month. We were ushered onto stage and behind the curtain by the roar and applause of the audience, Jacob massaged my shoulders.

"You'll do great." HE was truly the world's best step brother.

"Thanks." I said. We walked onto stage and all my emotions fled. All I wanted to concentrate on was the music. THat was it, just the music. Jacob started...his voice was an inspiration.

_No father figure in the house  
and i'm wonderin' how i'm gonna work it out_

oh my friends keep on tellin' me how i don't need that man but they don't really understand

there's far too many presures in reality but dealing with the pain and stress and poverty  
and i gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me (ohhhh)

(heading there with me)

I recognized those voices, Jacob's friends from LaPush. Sam, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul...all of them were here

_sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child  
(so don't give up)so don't give up  
(when presures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile  
(so raise it up)so raise  
(hang in there with me)sometimes we need another helping hand to show the ways  
(so don't give up) so don't give up  
(when presures come down)sometimes it seems inpossible and that's why we pray  
(so raise it up) we raise  
_  
It was my turn...I shuddered inwardly

_seems to be nothing left for me mommas gone daddy didnt wanna be and now im all by myself wonderin where is love or  
should i just give up _

_life falls down on me, cuts into my soul but i know i got the strength to make it throgh it all cause im still standin tall  
breaking throgh this wall im gonna give my all_

feelin like a motherless child hankered into my soul its bringing me down cant find my smile on a face of a  
motherless child  
im gonna break down these walls gonna give it my all ya know  
yeah yeah yeah yeahhhh  
(hang in there with me)sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child  
(so dont give up)so dont give up  
(when pressures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make a smile  
(so raise it up) so raise it up  
(hang in there with me) raise it up  
sometimes it takes another helping hand to show you the way  
(so dont give up, when presures come down)  
sometimes it seems impossible thats why we pray

SO RAISE IT UP We both shouted. The music ended abruptly. We had done it...I don't know why I was so nervous I did it everyother night. Jacob hugged me as cheers errupted. The person that really caught my eye was a small little pixie in the back row jumping up and down...she must have really liked it. We walked off the stage...There were lines at the door to tell us how good we were. The pixie was there. She had spikey black hair and was unbelievably beautiful. She gave me a big hug.

"Oh you were so wondeful. Jacob and Bella!" SHe was so happy and peppy.

"Thanks...but how did you know I liked to be called Bella."

"Just a guess." I smiled. Jacob hugged me again. "Anyway my name is Alice Cullen. It's a pleaure to meet you, we just moved here. I can tell already Bella we're going to be the best of friends."

"Sure that sounds good to me." I said.

"Hello Alice." Jacob said.

"Hi Jacob.. so are you guys going to that teen camp ?"

"Yeah...I am but Jacob's not. Hey you wanna come over." I asked. Jake elbowed me.

"Sure, sounds like fun. Let me just tell my brothers." Then my best friend Rosalie ran up to me.

"Bella you were so wonderful."

"Hello,, I was great too."Jake said in an annoyed tone.

"Bite me!"She said.

"Of course, you were great. You were wonderful, simply spectacular!" I told Jake. HE smiled smugly.

"At least someone appreciates me." He said resting his chin on my head. Ever since pre-school Rose and Jake have had this feud going on, it all started when Jake took one of her crayons...huh how adorable. She beat him down and ever since they haven't forgiven each other.

"Oh come on you two let it go." I said. Alice was watching the whole exchange with a wide grin on her face,

"They said yes."Alice said excitedly as she jumped up and down. Someone had a little too much sugar today. But I liked Alice she was cheerful and bright.

"let's make it one big slumber party!" I said. Jacob sighed a sigh of relief.

"It is such a good thing that I don't live with you!" He said laughing. He had his own apartment and I got to see him from time to time. Sam and the others gave us huge hugs.

"You guys were so wonderful." I told them.

"Oh come on take some credit girl!" Leah said smiling.

"Guys this is Alice and Alice, this is Seth, Sam, Leah, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Collin."

"Nice to meet you guys,"

"ANd this is my other friend and Jacob's arch enemy. Rosalie!" I said. THey hugged each other.

"Leah you wanna stay over?" I asked.

"Nope sorry, I have to get back to the reservation the help mom." She said glumly. "But maybe some other time though?" SHe asked brightning up a bit.

"YEah maybe some other time. " They left and I went to go get changed, I had to dance in a few minutes.

"Alice are you gonna stay for the next act?"

"If your in it Bella of course."

"I am the next act." I said smiling,,

"Oh well come with me." SHe said. She pulled me to the girls bathroom.

"WHere's your outfit?" Alice asked. How had she known? I wondered. I pulled my blue dress. THe one I wore for ballet recitals. It had sparklies and was a royal blue and stopped at my knees. I changed quickly and I put on my blue ballet shoes and laced them up around my legs.

"Now come here and let me do your hair," She said. Minutes later my hair was in a stunning ballerina's bun.

"You look beautiful." Alice squeeked.

"THanks Alice." I said giving her a hug.

"No problem. That's what friends are for right?"

"Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what do you think? I'm going to skip the dancing becuase I'm horrible at describing that kind of stuff so the next chapter deals with the sleep over...and their take off to the wilderness.

REad and review


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POv

I couldn't stop thinking about the dancing, she was absolutely graceful. I went to my house to pick up some clothes and my suitcase for camp. Edward greeted me at the door.

"Hey Alice." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Edward. I have to tell you this!"

"What?" He asked an eye brow raised. I was overly ecstatic.

"I made two new friends on my very first day here. The first one her name is Bella...I'm staying at her house tonight and tomorrow night, she sings and dances at the coffee shop down on south... and then she has a brother named Jacob and then a friend named Rosalie they're so wonderful!" Edward looked at me confused and then disaprovingly.

"What were you doing at a coffee shop?" He asked.

"Umm...would it help if I lied and said that it was decaf?" I asked sheepishly.

"Not in the slightest bit." He said. "What have I told you about that? Your already hyper enough. Wait til I tell Carlisle, and Esme, your going to be in for it!"

"No please Edward, don't tell them. I really wanted you to come with me to the coffee shop tomorrow night." Edward seemed to think about it and I got impatient.

"Yea thanks so much for coming!" I squeeled. "Hey Emmett!" I yelled. Where was that boy when you needed him?

"What?" He yelled back.

"What do you say about going to the coffee shop with me tomorrow night I know this great girl I can hook you up with?" Emmett came down the stairs in nothing but a towel. He had a razor in one hand and he hand shampoo on his head.

"A girl you say?" He said. I giggled when I saw him, " Don't hate because I lather rinse and repeat, now you say a girl?" He asked.

"You can meet her tomorrow night, this will be so great!" I shouted as I jumped up and down. Then I shot up the stairs

"Is she hot!" I heard Emmett yell after me, I just giggled. I got my suitcases and my over night bag. Yes suit case_s_. If I'm going to camp I might as well look fashionable doing it! I went down the stairs and by the time I reached the bottom I was so tired. Edward took one look at me then rushed over to help me.

"You should have asked." He told me. "Instead of trying to do it yourself." I rolled my eyes. He carried my bags out to the car and put them in the back seat. I followed him. "Mom said that she'll ride with y-"

"No need Bella said that she would take me, her brother Jacob is going to take her there. She told me it would be no problem." I told him. He looked taken off guard.

"Where exactly does she live?" He asked. He,he, he. I knew it I knew it! I just knew it! He and Bella are gonna get together in no time.

"In that big house over there." I said pointing across the street. Why did I need a car? Oh yeah because I'm so tiny and I have so many bags. Emmett had put some clothes on and rinsed out his hair. He came over and picked me up and hugged me cradling me in his arms then kissed my forhead.

"Put me down!" I said as I beat on his chest.

"Have fun I'll see you at camp!" Emmett said. Edward drove me over when a kitty ran out in front of the car. I jumped on him trying to turn the steering wheel away from the cat and we accidently bumped into a blue rabbit. The door to Bella's house opened and her mouth made a wide 'O'. I looked at Edward he was pracitcally drooling,

"That's her." I said getting out. "Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice. Jacob is going to kill you! He's been working on that thing for months now!" she said my eyes widened. Edward pulled into the drive got my bags and came to the door.

"Come in you guys." SHe said. Her house was huge and beautiful just like mine. Edward sat the bags at the door.

"Who's this?" Bella asked. She seemed to drool over Edward about as much as he did over her.

"I'm Edward Cullen...Alice's brother." He said extending a hand

Bella's POV

Who was this gorgeous emerald eyed greek god? He was dazzling.

"Who's this?" I asked barely managing to get the words out.

"I'm Edward Culle, Alice's brother." He said his voice was like honey...and mnatched the beauty of his face and body. He exteneded a hand.

"Won't you go ahead and sit down?" I asked. He had this look in his eyes like he really wanted to. Jacob brushed past us and out the door.

"Nice to meet you guys." He said as he turned around. "Love you Bells see you tomorrow." Then he left.

"That was my brother. Jacob," I told him.

"Was that his car out front?" Edward asked nervously. Alice giggled.

"He's gonna kick your ass." She muttured.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I sort of-" We were interrupted by Jacob's loud screaming.

"WHO IN THE MOTHER OF CHAROLETT'S WEB WRECKED MY FUDGIN' RABIT!!!!" After convincing Jacob to not use curse words he had been saying things like that.

"You. Wrecked. Jacob's. Rabbit?" I asked slowly. Edward nodded. I bursted out laughing.

"Im....sorry....just...funny...."

Edward's POV

Not only did BElla look like an Angel but she laughed like one too. I could listen to her all night.

When Bella regained control she looked outside. I followed her and there was Jacob kneeling by his car next to a small dent. WAs that all the damage I did?

"My precious Sasha!" He cried. Geeze grow up man its just a dent.

"You see this?! Man Sasha will never forgive you." Jacob said looking at me. Bella rolled her eyes and went to her brother.

"Jakie I'll fix Sasha." She told him in a sweet voice. Her voice was already sweet, it was so sweet it should be against the law.

"Just give me a minute." Jacob said as he still pretended to moan and cry about his precious car. She walked back up to me and our eyes met after awhile of neither of us wanting to look away...she looked down and blush..how could a person get more beautiful than this?

"I'm sorry about Jake he can be a little embarrasing at times," She said. I caught her chin and pulled her face up to meet mine gently. I longed to look into her eyes once more.

"Okay you two...time for you to leave big brother." Alice said as she tried to push me out the door. I forgott she was there. I forgot this world existed it was just me and my precious Bella.

We stayed over for a little while....we talked about meaningless things...like how long she had been in Forks...but what I wanted to know was what was she doing _in_ Forks. As pretty as she was, she should be enjoying the sun.

Bella's POV

Eventually he left...man! I sooo didn't want him to go.

"Alright!" Alice squeeled. "Time to compare outfits for camp!" Was she serious? Rosalie came out of my room wearing her pjamas,

"What took you so long Rose?" I asked she rolled her eyes. AFter many comments on my outfits We had our things ready.

"Alright! Time to play truth or dare." Alice squeeked. I groaned.

"If I must play then I'll start" I told them . They waited eagerly. "Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said grinning deviously.

"I dare you..."I couldn't think of a good one. Then it finally came to me. Rose take that video camara on the tv and go to Alice's house and I dare you to kiss Emmett...it has to be atleast five minutes long and we get to see the whole thing."

"Oh come on what a whimpy dare."

"I'm not finished. Then you have to.." Alice jumped up and whispered something in my ear.

"Run down to first beach and go skinny dipping." I shouted between laughs. THen Charlie came through the door.

"Hey dad! I hope you don't mind. I invited Rosalie and Alice to stay the night." I totally forgot about introducing them.I was totally focused on our dare.

"Dad we're going out. Dinner is in the microwave! Love you!" I shouted.

"okay Have fun Bells." I would...definately. I drove my mercede's up to Alice's house. Alice was bouncing excitedly in the back seat. We pulled up in the driveway and Edward...came out.

"Hi girls is something wrong?" Edward asked.

"No...nothing.." I said trying to stiffle a I stuck my head out the window. "Do what you've gotta do." I told Rose. She sighed then hopped out of the car. Alice and I followed suit. We were stiffling laughs the whole way inside.

"May we come in?" Rose asked.

"Sure." Edward said ushering us inside.

"Action!" I said. Edward looked at me confused. Emmett was lougning on the couch half asleep.

"Rosalie..."He kept saying I giggled. I could feel Edward's eyes on me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw he was watching me intently. Rose leaned down and kissed Emmett full on the lips. I looked at my watch her five minutes were up.

"Okay thanks guys" I said as we headed out the door

"Wait." Edward said grabbinh my wasn't rough but suprisingly very gentle. "Bella...I need to tell you something." He said. "I.."

"C'mon Bella if we want to get to first beach and back before midnight we have to get crackin'" Darn that pixie.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." He said. He kissed me on my cheek, I kissed him back. We found each others lips.

"Oh come on stop making out with my brother !" Alice giggled as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward and into the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The skinny dipping was violated...thanks to my brother. He found us out so we had to run off. For the rest of the night we talked...we finally fell asleep. Well we everyone excluding me.I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. I was shocked but happy. That day what they asked of me really shcoked me.

"You want to be my back up singers?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in sync. This couldn't be better.

"Great! I'll have to teach you the music and the dance moves and everything.!" I said I was growing excited. We practiced for hours and hours. Finally I looked at the clock 6:00, I had to get ready. I put on a navy blue dress that stopped at my knees. Alice and Rose put on a black strapless that stopped at their knees. Then they attacked me. All I felt on my face were scribbles.

"Hold still Bella..you'll make me mess up the blush!"Alice scolded. Rosalie concentrated on my hair. It was as straight as a ruler. When they were finally finsihed I looked in the mirror.

"You...guys...Thankyou so much!" I said jumping up and hugging them. I wore blue heels not too high, so that I wouldn't trip in them. They were closed toed shoes...ofcourse. At 6:45 We were driving down the road towards the coffee shop. When we got in the first got in...I was astounded by the number of people that were there. There was a big banner over the door that said...

_We'll miss you Bella_ It almost made me wanna cry. We were like family here. Henry the guy who actually got me the job walked over to me and hugged me.

"I'm sooo gonna miss you...wait who are these people?" He asked. His voice has a strange tone to it.

"These are my back up singers. Rosalie and Alice." He eyed them suspiciously then said..Alright well hurry up my little stars get on stage. We got back stage and waited anxiously. I took deep breathes in and out the announcer finished then whispered to me

"Break a leg kid." As he passed. I entered the usual way. I stood in front of the microphone. I hadn't noticed Jake standing next to me.

"We're gonna start the night with one of my favoriates." I said into the microphone. "You may recognize it form last night...but that song really does mean alot to me." I heard clapping in the audience. I keyed the pianist

Jacob once again started

_No father figure in the house  
and i'm wonderin' how i'm gonna work it out_

oh my friends keep on tellin' me how i don't need that man but they don't really understand

there's far too many presures in reality but dealing with the pain and stress and poverty  
and i gotta be myself because there's nobody else for me (ohhhh)

(heading there with me)

_sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child  
(so don't give up)so don't give up  
(when presures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make you smile  
(so raise it up)so raise  
(hang in there with me)sometimes we need another helping hand to show the ways  
(so don't give up) so don't give up  
(when presures come down)sometimes it seems inpossible and that's why we pray  
(so raise it up) we raise  
_  
It was my turn...I shuddered inwardly

_seems to be nothing left for me mommas gone daddy didnt wanna be and now im all by myself wonderin where is love or  
should i just give up _

_life falls down on me, cuts into my soul but i know i got the strength to make it throgh it all cause im still standin tall  
breaking throgh this wall im gonna give my all_

feelin like a motherless child hankered into my soul its bringing me down cant find my smile on a face of a  
motherless child  
im gonna break down these walls gonna give it my all ya know  
yeah yeah yeah yeahhhh  
(hang in there with me)sometimes it takes a different kind of love to raise a child  
(so dont give up)so dont give up  
(when pressures come down)sometimes it takes a different kind of dream to make a smile  
(so raise it up) so raise it up  
(hang in there with me) raise it up  
sometimes it takes another helping hand to show you the way  
(so dont give up, when presures come down)  
sometimes it seems impossible thats why we pray

SO RAISE IT UP.

The applause errupted. I looked and at the table in front I saw Edward, his mouth was dropped open with awe. Emmett had a fist over his mouth.

"I dedicate this one to my friends and most of all my big brother." I said I keyed the pianist again.

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through, through it all

I let it rip

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was, loved by you

CHORUS

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you.....

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

Hey....

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I finished with a smile on my face.

The crowd once again errupted in applause. I smiled. I looked back to Alice and Rosalie. They nodded.

"It's about to be on and poppin'" I heard someone yell.

No one's POV

Bella: All my single ladies

Alice and Rosalie: all the single ladies.

Bella: All the single laides

All three: Now put your hands up!

Bella: Up in the club.

Rosalie and Alice: club

Bella: Just broke up

Rosalie and Alice: Up

Bella: Doin' my own little thing

Edward's POV

Her voice was like magic..it was unlike anythign I had ever heard before.I was almost sad when it was over. I stood up and clapped and hollered just like Emmett and Jasper. We were the first ones at the door to meet them. Bella was the first one out. I hugged her and I enever wanted to let her go. Then I heard that crash.

"No Jacob!" She screamed as she let go. I could see the misery in her eyes. I turned around and saw Jacob and this other guy wrestling. She let go of me and then raced towards them. I ran after her. What was she doing?

"Jacob get off of him!"She yelled as she tried to pull her brother off of the other guy. She eventually did.

"You can't go back to jail!" She yelled at him.

"Naw...Bells you don't understand I-"

"Let's go." She said. No, not yet.

"Let's go Jacob now!" Jacob nodded.

"C'mon Alice, Rosalie." Bella, shouted behind her. Then she turned to me and kissed me on the lips.

"See you at camp!" She said smiling.

"Yeah...I love you." I told her. She looked a little shocked then a wide grin spread across her face.

"I love you too." she said as she kissed me again. "Bubye." THen she left with Alice and ROsalie in toe.

Bella's POV

That night that was supposed to be perfect was ruined by Jacob or the other dude I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't blame it on anyone.

"What was the stupid fight even about?!" I asked Jacob. I was talking ot him on my cell phone as we drove home.

"This one guy..when I left the stage I heard him talking about you. I mean like_ talking _about you. I found out that he was going to that teen camp. I didn't want him coming any where near you. I don't like that kid there's something kind of off about that guy. So I told him off after I had enough. So he pushes me. I told him I said and I quote 'Keep your hands off of me before I kick your ass. My sister will be pissed off but I sware I Will kill you before I let you anywhere near her.' Then he pushes me again and goes 'Dude i can do what ever the hell I want' And then we got into it. I'm sorry Bells."

"No Jacob. I'm not mad at you."I said. Alice and ROsali e looked at me with the same shocked expressions.

"Get some sleep Bella." Jake said.

"You too Jake see you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Bye" Then I hung up. I oulled into the we got in the house all three of us went straight to my room to get undressed. As we did they peppered me with questions.

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked. I gave her the rundown.

"Jacob's been in jail?" Alice asked "Why?"

"For assault with a deadly weapon. What happened was when I was 5years old. Jake took me out to this fancy resturaunt for my birthday, since I was convinced that I was a princess.." Alice and Rosalie watched me intently.

"I wasn't exactly sure what he said, but I do remember this guy in a trench coat sitting down at the table with us and then a glass breaking and welches grape juice flying everywhere." I shrugged. "No more questions...we should go to sleep." I said and they followed suit. I guess they were tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning I woke up and I heard the shower going. Alice, Rosalie, and I had fallen asleep on the bedroom floor. They were missing. I went to the other bathroom and got in the shower, then got dressed. I brushed my teeth and blowdried my hair and the brushed it. I put my socks, and tennis shoes on. I grabbed my mini back pack and my two suitcases (curteosy of Alice the fashion guru) and headed down stairs. They were all in the kitchen at the counter eating cereal. Jake was there. When he saw me he came nd gave me a hug.

"Good morning!" Alice and ROsalie sang.

"Good morning guys," I said putting down my bags. Igot some cereal and sat down next to Jacob at the counter he had finished and was watching me. When we were all finished we headed out to the car.

WE were barely able to fit all six bags into the trunk. Jacob sighed and muttered something about Sasha carrying so much weight. We met at the park where the bus was waiting. They loaded our luggage while we chose a seat. We chose the longest seat in the back where the guys were sitting, I sat next to Edward and Alice sat next to Jasper, whom she talked about constantly and showed me wallet sized pictures of and ROsalie sat by Jasper. Edward put an arm around me and I snuggled into him as the bus roared to life. Lake Jeneveeve here we come.


End file.
